Juntamos llamas con pan
by Chicle de melon
Summary: Solo dos capítulos, solo dos historias, solo dos nombres, solo dos nacimientos, solo dos niños. Sí, estoy hablando de los hijos Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, y Peeta Mellark, o el chico del pan. ¿Qué saldrá de esta particular mezcla?
1. Al despertarme

Al despertarme un alivio mezclado con una pizca de terror invadía mi cuerpo. Las pesadillas habían vuelto, realmente nunca se habían ido, pero desde hace unos meses mi mayor miedo era perder a Katniss y junto con ella a nuestro bebé.

Miré a mi derecha y allí estaba ella tumbada y durmiendo plácidamente. Desde hace nueve meses su cuerpo fue cambiando poco a poco, aunque para mí ella seguía siendo mi chica en llamas, mi Sinsajo, mi esposa.

Mientras observaba como dormía me quedé mirando detenidamente sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello... aquellos con los que había soñado desde los cinco años. En mitad de estos pensamientos una inmensa sensación de tranquilidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo al verla junto a mí y poco a poco el cansancio pudo conmigo y me sumergí en mis sueños.

Una llamada de auxilio y nerviosismo me despertó.

-¡Peeta, Peeta! Venga, rápido. Levántate.-dijo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.-El bebé ya viene.

Me levanté de un salto aturdido y emocionado a la vez. No podía creer que el día hubiera llegado, iba a ser padre.

-Katniss, tranquila. Respira hondo.-la calmé.-Ahora mismo llamo al médico.

No quería dejarla sola, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Así que bajé rápidamente las escaleras de casa y recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar al teléfono. Marqué el número del médico del 12. Al cabo de unos segundos lo cogió y le expliqué brevemente la situación. Él me respondió con un "voy en seguida" y efectivamente, en un par de minutos de minutos ya estaba aquí. Nos saludamos y fuimos a lo importante Katniss y el bebé.

Al llegar a la habitación Katniss estaba muy nerviosa, prácticamente sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Por fin estáis aquí!-exclamó aliviada. -Peeta por favor ve a avisar a Haymitch, quiero que vea al bebé en cuanto nazca.

Aunque no me gustaba la idea de volver a separarme de ella en un momento tan importante, hice lo que me pidió. Al fin y al cabo, Katniss estaba en buenas manos ya que conocíamos al doctor desde que se mudó al distrito 12, es decir, hace unos 10 años.

Fui a la casa de Haymitch que, como siempre, estaba descuidada, con la puerta abierta, el jardín lleno de gansos y además, apestaba a alcohol.

Al entrar vi que estaba durmiendo en el sofá con una botella de licor en el suelo y la televisión encendida. Muy típico de él, pensé.

-¡Buenos días Haymitch!-grité sin acercarme demasiado, por experiencia sabía que dormía con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas chiquillo?-me espetó con malhumor, no sin antes soltar un bufido.

-¡Levántate viejo borracho, Katniss va atener el bebé!-le respondí con un intento fallido de sonar enfadado, ya no me gustaba que me llamase "chiquillo".

-¿Quééééééééééééé?-dijo asombrado mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

Simplemente asentí. Estaba de muy buen humor como para hundirme con su bipolaridad, pero le acababa de dar la noticia de que Katniss iba a dar a luz, era normal ese estrepitoso cambio de humor.

Ya en mi casa entré a la habitación, en cambio, Haymitch prefirió quedarse en el salón a esperar y le aconsejé que aprovechara para darse una ducha. Olía mal, sinceramente, olía asquerosamente mal.

Al entrar a la habitación una sonrisa de Katniss me llenó de alegría, al instante el médico me dijo que todo estaba saliendo estupendamente y que el parto duraría un par de horas más. Asentí, calmado por la noticia, y cogí una silla para sentarme al lado de Katniss. Cuando ya estaba cerca suyo cogí su mano, protegiéndola, como siempre había hecho.

-Te amo.-susurró mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.-Pero si esto no sale bien, si todo vuelve, si los juegos...

-Shhhh, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.-afirmé mientras posaba mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.-Te amo, cariño. Y eso siempre será así, nadie lo podrá cambiar.-dije en susurro apenas audible mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un suave y fugaz beso.-Siempre.

Las siguientes dos horas se me hicieron eternas. Veía como Katniss sufría, pero yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Finalmente el médico anunció lo que esperábamos.

-El bebé ya está con nosotros. ¡Es una niña preciosa!-exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!-suspiramos Katniss y yo a la par.

-¡Bienvenida al mundo Suzanne Mellark!-dijo Katniss entusiasmada al sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Suzanne. Suzanne Mellark. Mi hija e hija de Katniss, de dos vencedores. Era pequeña, pero fuerte y tenía esos ojos grises tan característicos de la Veta que me habían enamorado años atrás. Era hermosa, al igual que Katniss. Desde ese momento supe que había nacido un nuevo Sinsajo, Panem iba a arder a manos de Suzanne. De Suzanne Mellark.

Una voz conocida y dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos. Esa espléndida voz que me hipnotizó hace años. La voz de una chica de la Veta. De una cazadora. De una tributo. De una vencedora. De una chica mentalmente desorientada. Del Sinsajo. De una rebelde. De una superviviente. De mi esposa y ahora esa chica se acababa de convertir en madre junto a mí, un simple panadero.

-¿Real o no real?

Sin pensarlo dos veces respondí, intentando reflejar todo lo que sentía en una sola palabra:

-Real.


	2. Estoy en medio

Estoy en medio del gran y frondoso bosque del Distrito 12. Me pregunto qué haré aquí, quizá me hubiera tomado unas copas de más la noche anterior. Pero eso es imposible, juré no beber demasiado hace unos años.

Al no saber que hacer decido volver a mi casa, a la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero cuando ni siquiera he dado un paso les veo.

Un chico fuerte con el pelo rubio ceniza y una chica con su tan característica trenza. Es normal verles juntos, pero la escena que tengo enfrente no sucedía desde hace muchísimos años. Él intenta ahogarla cogiéndola por el cuello. Voy en su auxilio aunque mis piernas no reaccionan, hasta que una voz me desconcentra de mi tarea. Intento ignorarla para ir a salvar a Katniss, pero no puedo. De repente me despierto en el sofá de mi casa entre sudores, por lo menos todo era una maldita pesadilla.

Al lado mío está plantada Suzanne, el vivo reflejo de su madre. Me mira con cara divertida ya que está acostumbrada a mis pesadillas. Y también a las de Peeta y Katniss.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de tontito, tío?- me pregunta con su vocecita de niña pequeña.

-¿Tontito? ¿Yo? Te vas a arrepntir de haber dicho eso, Suzanne Mellark.- grito y me abalanzo sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas. Aunque rápidamente ella coge la almohada y me empieza a golpear con ella. Ambos nos echamos a reír llenos de plumas y tumbados en el suelo de la risa. Estamos así unos cinco minutos casi sin poder respirar. Me encantan estos momentos.

Después no arreglamos la ropa y ayudo a Suzanne a peinarse su melena.

-Menudos pelos llevas, renacuaja.- le digo en tono burlón.

-Eh, que dentro de muy poquito cumplo ya 4 años.- me contesta cruzándose de brazos.- Mamá dice que como ya soy mayor pronto me llevará al bosque con ella.- responde orgullosa mientras se pone de puntillas y saca pecho para parecer más alta.

-Claro, ya estás hecha un chica mayor. Voy a la cocina a por unos donuts, ¿me ayudas a cogerlos o me los como yo todos?- pregunto al abrir la puerta de la cocina. Ella asiente y sonrié al ver una docena de donuts de chocolate en la mesa. Nos comemos dos cada uno y guardamos el resto para otro momento.

-Bueno, Suzanne. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí sola?- pregunto extrañado, ya que normalmente Peeta y Katniss siempre la acompañan.

-Bue-bueno… yo… yo…

-Venga, suéltalo.

-Papá me mandó aquí pard decirte que mamá ya iba a tener a mi hermanito.- dijo muy rápido mientras miraba al suelo arrepentida de no habermelo contado antes.

-¡¿Quééééééééééééééé?! Suzanne, me no tendrías que haber dicho. Pero ahora ya da igual. ¡Vámonos!- le digo apresurándome a recoger los platos que aún había en la mesa.

-Lo siento, yo… solo quería…

Pero antes de que acabe la frase la cogo en brazos y salgo con ella corriendo hacia la casa de Katniss y Peeta. ¡Katniss va a dar a luz!

Al llegar a la casa nos recibe Peeta.

-¡Cuánto habéis tardado! ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunta preocupado.

-Simplemente me caí po las escaleras.- respondo y le guiño un ojo a Suzanne cuando su padre se da la vuelta. No quiero que en este momento Peeta se enfade con ella. Me responde con una enorme sonrisa y Peeta nos guía hasta el salón.

-Katniss está arriba con el médico. Haymitch, ¿te importaría cuidar a Suzanne?- me pregunta con una mirada de súplica.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo me encargo de esta renacuaja.- digo mirando a Suzanne con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que ella me responde con una mirada asesina.

-Gracias, estaré en la habitación si me necesitáis.- grita cuando ya está subiendo por las escaleras.

-En fin, renacuaja, nos dejaron a os dos solos. ¿Quieres ver la tele o prefieres torturar a tu tío con alguno de tus juegos?- digo sentándome en el sofá.

-¡Qué no me llames renacuaja!- grita frunciéndo el ceño exageradamente. ¡Cuánto me recuerda a Katniss en estos momentos!

-Vale. Entonces, ¿cómo te llamo? ¿Peque? ¿Enana? ¿Mocosa?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-No me hace gracia. Pero… - duda en decirme algo.- ¿por qué llamas a mamá preciosa? Yo también quiero un apodo así de bonito, no un feo y apestoso.- se queja y pone mala cara como si acabara de oler algo podrido.

-Pues que sepas que a tu mami no le gusta que le llame preciosa. Así que yo creo que te quedas con renacuaja.- contesto riéndome a carcajadas.

-Jo…- dice haciéndome pucheros.-Tío, ¿podemos jugar al escondite?- pregunta en tono suplicante.

Yo decido no contestar y me limito a cubrirme los ojos y contar hasta 100. 1, 2, 3…

-¡CIEN! Suzanne, allá voy.- grito para que me oiga esté donde esté.

La busco por el salón, por la cocina, por la habitación, por el jardín y finalmente la encuentro entre los arbustos de prímulas que hay un lateral. No lo puedo evitar y los ojos se me humedecen ligeramente, aunque en seguida me recompongo. Suzanne no me puede ver así.

-Te encontré Suzanne.- exclamo y corro hacia ella, pero me paro en seco cuando me doy cuenta de que está llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- le pregunto cariñosamente y la llevo hasta el salón en brazos. La tumbo con delicadeza en el sofá y me siento a su lado.

-Ahora esta princesita me va a decir qué le pasa.

-Yo…yo quiero que…que me ha-gan caso.- responde entre hipidos.

-Con que tienes unos poquitos de celos eh.- le digo consolándola, seguramente se sienta sola al ver que Peeta y Katniss están pendientes del bebé que viene en camino.- Pero, princesita, tus papá tienen que estar con tu hermanito para que crezca muy fuerte y guapo como tú. Y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?- Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor es que tú vas a ser su hermana mayor. Podrás ayudarle a comer, a andar, a jugar y también, podrás comer más donuts que él.- le digo y ella se hecha a reír.

-Seré una hermana estupenda. ¿Sabes qué tío?- Yo niego con la cabeza y ella sigue hablando.- Le protegeré siempre porque le voy a querer mucho. No dejaré que nadiele haga daño.- sonríe a decir esto último y se pone de pie.

-Así me gusta, princesita.- digo mientras le doy un fuerte abrazo.

-Tío, ya no me llames renacuaja, me gusta mucho más princesita. ¿Vale?- me pregunta recalcando la palabra.

-Como usted quiera mi princesita.- respondo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Seguimos jugando, hablando y riendo un par de horas más hasta que Peeta baja.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal con Haymitch?- dice al darle un enorme abrazo.

-Pues muy bien. ¡Hemos jugado al escondite!- exclama con ojos alegres.

-Sí, nos lo hemos pasado pipa.- afirmo yo.- ¿Qué tal todo allí arriba? ¿Está Katniss bien?- pregunto muy preocupado, no sé absolutamente nada.

-Todo bien, el médico dice que el parto durará como mucho una hora más.- los dos sonreímos ante la noticia.- Venía a por algo de comer. Cuando acabe os aviso, ¿vale? Te quiero Suzanne.- dice mientras desaparece en la cocina.

Los dos nos sentamos en el sofá y a los dos segundo Suzanne suelta:

-¿Cómo llegan los bebés?

Me quedo en blanco, ¿qué le digo a una niña de 4 años? Así que le respondo con lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

-Cuando una mamá y un papá están muy enamorados, llega un día en el que se meten a la cama y ahí como se quieren mucho…

-¡Haymitch!- grita Peeta detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa chiquillo?- pregunto enfurecido, aunque realmente me ha salvado me explicarle algo incómodo a Suzanne.

-Esos no son temas, que Suzanne aún no tiene ni 4 años.- me responde como si fuera obvio y se gira hacia ella.- Cariño, mañana te lo contamos mamá y yo porque es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?.- Suzanne asiente emocionada por descubrir el gran "secreto".- Ahora me voy arriba corriendo. ¡Adiós!- se despide de Suzanne con un beso y a mí me lanza una mirada asesina.

-Me apetece ver la tele un ratito.- dice Suzanne mientras enciende la tele. Nada más encenderla aparece un reportaje sobre Los juegos del hambre. Corro en seguida a apagar la televisión, pero seguramente Suzanne ya habrá escuchado algo.

-Tío, ¿por qué la apagas? Estaban hablando de un juego.- dice intentando volver a encenderla, aunque por seguridad la apago directamente del enchufe.

-Mejor Suzanne vamos a jugar a las muñecas.- suelto en un intento de desviar su atención de la tele. Ella me mira extrañada ya que odio jugar a las muñecas. Por supuesto acepta jugar porque es su juego favorito, aunque no sin antes decirme:

-Algún día me gustaría provar ese juego. ¿Cómo era? ¿Los juegos del hombre? Espero quje dejen participar a chicas…

-Déjate de tonterías y vamos a tu habitación a coger las mueñecas.

Pasamos media hora vistiendo, peinando y mquillando muñecas. No soporto hacer todo esto, pero con tal de que no mencionara Los juegos del hambre haría cualquier cosa.

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora entre vestidos y maquillaje Peeta viene entusiasmado.

-¡Ya ha nacido el bebé! Ve aquí, cariño. Vamos a ver a tu hermanito.- dice llevándose a Suzanne y dirigiéndome una enorme sonrisa.

Yo les sigo hasta la habitación a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. No quiero estropear este momento padre-hija.

Llegamos a la habitación y Suzanne corre a ver a su hermano.

-Venga Haymitch. Acércate tú también.- me anima Peeta con un cálido tono de vos solo propio de él.

Me acerco lentamente. Veo un hermoso bebé de ojos azules, iguales que los de su padre, y con un poco de pelusilla rubia en la cabeza. Acompañado de un Katniss radiante.

Me acerco un poco más y Katniss me ve.

-Haymitch. ¡Te presento a Aaron Mellark!- exclama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es precioso. ¿Y quién ha elegido ese nombre tan bonito?- pregunto emocionado.

-¡Yo!- exclama la vocecita de Suzanne.

-Muy buen elección, princesita.- le sonrío mientras Peeta también se une a nosotros.

-Mira que bien estamos aquí los cinco juntos.- dice él ilusionado.- ¿Nos puedes hacer una foto, doctor?- le pregunta sacándonos una sonrisa a todos.

-Por supuesto.

Nos colocamos los cinco juntos, como una familia. Una pequeña familia, creada por el dolor y los problemas del destino. No puedo contener un par de lágrimas mientras el doctor nos hace la foto. Ahora siento que pertenezco a algún lado, que no soy el viejo borracho hazmerreír de antes. Soy una persona con un pasado oscuro que no quiere recordar, pero que ha descubierto que merece la pena guardar los recuerdos ya que siempre hay algo bueno en ellos.

Gracias a Katniss y Peeta, ahora tengo una familia. Alguien que me escucha y me entiende. Y aunque no lo demuestre, siempre les querré como a mis hijos.

Pero como no sé como decirles todo esto, aprovecho y le susurro a Katniss:

-¿Sabes que ni en 100 vidas nos mereceríamos una familia como esta, verdad, preciosa?


End file.
